


all that's left are the scars

by pkabyssinian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Little Biting, Come to the dark side, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, a little choking, bad use of the force, move along, nothing redeeming here, this probably isn't the fic you're looking for, we have porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Hux play a game, except in this game there are no winners or losers.  Just bruises and bitemarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's left are the scars

**Author's Note:**

> So... sinfullucifer (how I love that name!) on tumblr encouraged people to write fics based on their art. And there is this one piece, it's Kylo and Hux (of course) and Hux has his gloves on and is kissing Kylo but his gloved hand is also tugging at Kylo's mouth, distorting it. They're both covered in bruises and there is this just absolutely beautiful, absolutely ~perfect~ fucking bite mark on Hux's neck. Between that bite mark and the bruises around Hux's wrist... I am just lost. So. While what I've written is ~based~ on said picture, it really doesn't capture it ~at all~. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure what I've written doesn't even come close to doing that picture (or any of the others) justice. But this is what I'm capable of and if you can see it as 'an homage' and 'inspired by', perhaps you can judge it lightly? Or you can tell me how much it sucks, either it's cool.
> 
> If I did this correctly, [ this should take you to the picture](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/post/136359420988/leaves-this-here-and-scurries-back-into-the). If I did it wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Oh, and the image might be nsfw? I mean, I looked at it at work and showed it around ... but then again I work with a bunch of pervs. Hee!
> 
> Now beta'd by the incomparable [Kat2107](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/pseuds/Kat2107). All remaining mistakes are my own.

It’s like this.  Always. 

Hux struggles to keep his hands at his side, a blood slick grin on his face.  The tightness at his throat fades and he sucks in a breath before pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on.  His chest is bare; his perfectly creased jodhpurs are unbuttoned at but the French fly is still closed.  The General’s gloves are still in place.  Hux knows he’s stalking, sees it in Kylo’s posture, in the way the other man catches his breath. 

Kylo, in contrast, is still fully clothed.  His mask is off the but the cowl of his robe is up over his head so his face is almost hidden in shadow.  Hux thinks Ren’s watching him, wondering what will happen with the General reaches him.

Once hand reaches out and grabs the dusty black cowl and pulls it back sharply, baring Ren’s face and jerking his head sideways momentarily.  Hux returns the last favor, he can’t use the Force but his gloved hand is large enough to wrap around the high neck of Kylo’s robes and squeeze hard enough that Kylo makes a choking sound.  Ren’s breath whistles in throat and his eyes flutter.  The Knight’s hands come up to rest on Hux’s forearm, not stopping him, just holding.  That makes Hux squeeze harder.  Makes him lean forward and bite the sharp angle of Kylo’s jaw.

Just as Kylo’s breathing becomes problematic Hux lets go, lets the other man fall to the floor as his strong hand and arm were the only things supporting Kylo.  A sneer crosses Hux’s features.  Kylo always does lose himself too much in their game. 

A surprised grunt is forced from the General for just as Kylo hits the metal floor he pushes with the Force and Hux flies across the room to slam into the opposite wall.  He wonders if he’s finally pushed Kylo to where he wants him.  Hux has been subtly trying to arrange this for  _ weeks _ .

But, no.  Apparently not, as Kylo seems simply inclined to hold him pinned against the wall as he stares sullenly up at Hux.

“You’re going to release me,” Hux orders in a low growl, his voice deeper from the choking.  He watches Kylo shiver in anticipation.

A sick grin crosses Kylo’s features, defiance lights those dark dark eyes.  Hux glares back in response, his face a perfect mask. 

“You have no authority over me, General,” Kylo tells him, his voice is smoky and full of desire.  

Hux feels his cock twitch in anticipation of getting his hands on the other man. 

“I don’t need you to recognize my authority.  You just have to obey,” Hux responds with his usual haughtiness.  Kylo makes an amused noise but releases the General who once again crosses the room with a gleam in his eye.

Hux reaches Kylo and sharply backhands him, not hard enough to truly hurt but enough to split one of Ren’s lips so there is a thin trickle of blood.  He kneels down and with tender hands starts undoing the complicated ties that comprise Ren’s robes.  Kylo remains limp and unhelpful on the floor out of spite, yet another small act of defiance.

With more force than necessary Hux flips Ren onto his back and pulls at the fabric pooled around the Knight.  Kylo’s hand rises as if of its own accord and if his fingers are shaking slightly, well, both men ignore it.  It doesn’t stop Hux from pulling the dark cloth away from Ren’s pale body, doesn’t stop until the Force makes him stop. 

“I want those gloves  _ off _ ,” Ren snarls.  As he usually does.  Hux has grown used to the same pitiful command, finds it easy to ignore.  He won’t take the gloves off and he doesn’t kiss Ren.  It helps to remind Ren of which of them is truly in charge.

“No.”

“Dammit, Hux!  Off!” Kylo screams and the room trembles around them.

“Certainly not.”

The metal floor at Hux’s feet is bucking, warping.  He’s still calm enough that he curls his hands into tight fists. If Kylo really wants the gloves off, he’s going to have break Hux’s hands.  It’s this edge, the idea that one day he’ll push Kylo too far that Hux enjoys the most.  One day they’ll do irreparable harm to each other. 

“I’ve had just about enough of you,” Kylo says softly, evenly as he uses the Force to drop Hux to his knees.  Still mostly garbed, Ren parts the front of his robes to pull his cock out, it’s flushed and hard and Hux rolls his eyes upward to see what Kylo’s face looks like.  There’s anger on the sharp features, in the cruel twist of Ren’s mouth, and a dark promise is in his eyes.

Kylo glides forward, his movement liquid and perfectly controlled.  With soft pressure, he places his first two fingers against Hux’s lower lip and pushes down.  Obediently Hux opens his mouth, his eyes still trained on Kylo’s face.  As he expects, Kylo slides his hard prick into the warm heat of Hux’s mouth and begins to shallowly thrust.  Because it’s expected of him, Hux struggles against his invisible bonds but Kylo is still being almost gentle.  Hux minutely changes the shape of his mouth so that his teeth scrape against sensitive skin, his mouth no longer a welcoming place.

At that Kylo pauses, he stares back at Hux for a moment before his own begloved hands roughly tilt Hux’s head and the Force presses harder against Hux’s arms and chest.  His hands are still in tight fists even though he knows that the Force pressure doesn’t extend to them.  Hux refuses to give Ren the satisfaction, certainly not when this is so close to what he truly wants.

The smile Kylo levels at him is full of maliciousness which is all the warning Hux gets before Kylo starts to fuck his mouth in earnest.  He forces his cock down into Hux’s throat, ignoring the gagging noises that are forced out of the General.  He pushes so deep that Hux’s airway is cut off and he stays there long enough for red dots to swim before Hux’s eyes before pulling out, rubbing the head of his cock against Hux’s cheeks, before thrusting back into Hux’s still open mouth. 

Kylo continues to use Hux’s mouth however it pleases it him until an almost thoughtful look crosses his face.  He pulls his cock all the way out and Hux silently curses himself that his trapped body tries to lean forward to follow, to suck that hard length back into his mouth.  Now that he can begin to think again, Hux is aware of the wetness on his cheeks, tears that have leaked out from being unable to breathe, from being gagged.

“You want more?” Kylo asks, his voice somehow both rough and breathy.  In response Hux’s jaw snaps closed with an audible click and Kylo makes that amused noise again.  Hux tries to turn his head to show his indifference but only twists it so far, he keeps Kylo visible out of the corner of his eye.  Internally Hux snarls when he sees Kylo pull off one glove and wrap his now bare hand around his cock.  It’s still wet and slick with Hux’s spit, Ren’s hand slides easily up and down the dusky shaft and both of their breathing speeds up as Kylo jerks himself off.

Ren leans forward, his cock tantalizingly close to Hux’s cheek.  It takes a good portion of control to not turn his head, to not try to slide his lips around the wide head.  No.  He’s better than that.  General Hux is no one’s whore, he begs for nothing.  He gives no answer, no sign that he’s even listening.

“Gonna come on you, Hux.  You ready for that?” Kylo rasps out, his hips pumping slightly.   “Gonna paint you with it.”

Hux sneers at the slurring words, so trivial and common.  Sometimes Ren’s tastes are questionable, but Hux generally refrains from complaining.  His turn will come soon enough.  Although there are times when Ren would finish and leave Hux immobilized for hours.  Kylo’s control of the Force is so good it takes almost no concentration for him to wander the entire ship, leaving Hux aching and wanting but unable to do anything about it.  So, yes, that is well worth listening to a little unrefined dirty-talk.

Ren gives one stifled cry and ejaculates across Hux’s cheek, his collarbone, and the top of one shoulder.  For a few moments Kylo keeps massaging his cock, milking out the pleasure.  Then he kneels down opposite Hux as his bare fingers smear the viscous fluid from Hux’s collarbone across his chest. Kylo swipes his tongue across Hux’s cheek before pulling back slightly. 

“Mmmm, I love seeing you all debauched,” Ren murmurs before biting Hux’s neck and sucking.  The pain is sharp and draws a whimper out of Hux.  “Love how your mouth looks after sucking me.”

“Fuck off,” Hux manages to get out, there’s almost no ability for him to draw in a good enough breath so the words lack the force they’d normally have.

Ren leans backward onto his haunches, his fingers pulling open Hux’s breeches.  Ah, Hux thinks, a pathetic hand job instead anything that would be remotely satisfying.  He lets his thoughts show plainly on his face, but they both know he won’t say anything.  Whoever gains the upper hand in their game gets to choose how this plays out.  Hux took a calculated risk with this round and if he hasn’t won, at least they’ll both find release.

“You think you know what’s next.  Sorry to disappoint you, General, sir,” Kylo mocks him.  Once Hux’s jodhpurs are open, his erection straining out, Kylo runs one fingertip down the underside of his cock. 

Hux’s glare intensifies as Kylo’s fingers tangle in the coarse curls at the base of Hux’s cock.  Ren tugs lightly before withdrawing his hand and suddenly the Force is only wrapped around Hux’s torso, his arms are free to move.

“You’ll have to take matters into your own hands if you want to get off.  That should piss you off, sir,” Kylo says sweetly, slightly drawing out the sibilant of the honorific.  Hux brings his hands in front of him and tries to strip off his gloves.  As his fingers began to tug at the soft leather he can feel the Force clamp down bruisingly on his wrists, making it impossible to pull the gloves off.  He shoots a disbelieving look at Ren. 

“These are quite expensive, Ren,” Hux strives to keep his tone even. 

“I don’t fucking care.  You like keeping the gloves on?  Then they stay on,” Ren grins, stretching his mouth widely enough to split his lip open again.  Hux makes a faint moue of disgust but his hand cups around his cock, the butter soft leather sliding pleasantly against the heated flesh.  He longs to pump his hips, but the only thing he can move is his arms, another small torture on Ren’s part.  Anything to make it harder for Hux.

Hux closes his eyes and lets his mind conjure images of Ren holding him like this, the Force pinning him down, keeping him immobile while Kylo fucks him hard.  The Force would be so tight around his ribs he wouldn’t be able to take in enough air to make noise.  He’d be completely at Ren’s mercy.  Hux bites his bottom lip as the fantasy takes shape in his head, his violent thoughts a counterpoint to how light his hand has to be.  With no lube and the soft leather, he can’t grip and squeeze without it being uncomfortable.  It isn’t, quite, enough to tip Hux over the edge.  He must have made a frustrated noise because he can hear Kylo drawing close to him.

The other man circles around and kneels behind Hux, pressing his front against Hux’s back.  Kylo’s arms slip around Hux and his nails trace fiery trails across Hux’s chest and belly.  Hux moves his hand so that only the head of his cock is loosely encircled by his fingers and he pumps at the sensitive head.  He can’t help but let his head fall back against Kylo’s shoulder when the man’s hand comes down and tightly grips Hux’s shaft and begins jerking sharply. 

Hux’s breath comes out in a long exhale, yes.  This puts him close enough… almost there.  Then Kylo noses his head to the side and sinks his teeth exactly where he had before.  The sharp pain, the feeling of blood slipping down his neck and Kylo’s tight grip on his erection sends Hux over the edge.  His vision whites out for a second before he falls backwards, limp.

Before Hux is completely in control of himself, Kylo stands and let Hux fall backward.  He lazily looks up at the tall man above him and hates the pleased expression on Ren’s face.  Damn him, anyway.

“I’ll buy you a new pair of gloves,” Kylo smirks before pulling his robe around him and walking out.  Hux wants to be angry that Kylo had the upper hand this time but the post orgasmic lassitude hasn’t left him yet.  That was fine, next time he’d extract his own pound of flesh.  Their game has endless permutations, eventually he’ll push Kylo into what he wants.  Next time.  Or the time after that.

Always.  It’s like this.

  
  



End file.
